


Dream a little dream

by rheawrites



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dream Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Laurent's subconscious trying to tell him something, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, unrealistically elaborate dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheawrites/pseuds/rheawrites
Summary: “Did I ever tell you about my dream?” Laurent asks Damen, trailing the tip of his finger up and down Damen’s collar bone.Damen shakes his head. “What dream?”“It was about you. A long time ago. When we were still on the road, before Aquitart.”“A good dream?” Damen asks.Laurent considers. Then he smiles slowly. “Yes.”-Or: Laurent tells Damen a story.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204





	Dream a little dream

“Did I ever tell you about my dream?” Laurent asks Damen, trailing the tip of his finger up and down Damen’s collar bone. 

Damen shakes his head. “What dream?”

They’re in the gardens at Ios, eating olives and relaxing in the shade of a large tree that Damen told Laurent the name of, but Laurent didn’t bother to remember. He can hear the sound of waves in the distance. Negotiations are going well. 

“It was a dream about you. Before. When we were still on the road, before Aquitart.” 

“A good dream?” Damen asks.

Laurent considers. Then he smiles slowly. “Yes. It was a good dream.”

* * *

It starts like this.

Laurent is in his bed in his tent, lying on his stomach, head turned to one side. A large hand is covering his mouth so he can’t scream, and whoever it belongs to is pinning him to the bed from above, a firm weight. The hand against his mouth is strong, warm and rough with sword calluses. Damen. 

Laurent struggles in his grip, trying to twist his head. His tent is always guarded, it would just take one shout for them to come rushing in. But Damen’s grip is firm. Laurent can feel his breath, warm and steady, tickling the hair near Laurent’s ear. 

In the dream he doesn’t panic. Laurent always sleeps with a dagger under his pillow. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes through his nose. Damen doesn’t know about the knife. It wouldn’t be difficult to break the hold, get one hand free, grab the knife, alert the guards.

But he doesn’t move. He knows what Damen wants.

He wants it too.

A moment later Damen lets go of his wrists completely and moves his hand down Laurent’s body. He keeps his other hand on Laurent’s mouth. Laurent doesn’t try to move it. “Laurent,” Damen whispers above him, sounding awestruck. 

Laurent makes a show of wriggling his body, but doesn’t move his hands. All it achieves is a strangled groan from Damen as Laurent all but grinds back onto his cock, which is hard where it’s pressing into Laurent’s back.

Damen’s roving hand slips under the waistband of the loose trousers Laurent sleeps in. Laurent’s not wearing anything underneath, and Damen groans as he cups a bare buttock and squeezes hard. Laurent jerks and bites back a moan of his own. Damen’s hand is warm and strong, possessive. It feels good. Laurent’s cock thrums with arousal where it’s trapped against the bed and his face is flushed and warm.

Damen’s weight shifts. He jerks Laurent’s trousers down to his knees with his one free hand and spreads Laurent’s legs as far as the material bunched around them will go. Laurent whimpers into Damen’s hand and lets himself be exposed.

“Laurent,” Damen whispers again, and takes his hand away from Laurent’s mouth. “Let me take care of you.” His voice is impossibly tender.

Laurent buries his face in the pillow and nods. He doesn’t trust his voice, can’t look Damen in the eye. He doesn’t want Damen to see how desperately turned on he is, how easily Damen can make him beg.

And the guards outside, the small part of Laurent’s brain that’s still rational reminds him. They have to be quiet. 

Damen groans. He grabs a handful of Laurent’s hair at the nape of his neck and grinds down in a a sweet, simulated fuck. Laurent moans into the pillow. He needs more. Laurent tries to push back onto Damen, but with his legs constrained by the pants still around his knees and Damen’s weight on top of him, all he can do is rock his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock on the sheets but getting no satisfaction. 

Laurent doesn’t know where Damen gets the oil, but he sits back to tease one slick finger around Laurent’s ass before finally, slowly, working it inside. He moves slowly, stroking, sending shivers of pleasure through Laurent’s body. 

Damen doesn’t wait long before adding a second finger, and Laurent lets out a ragged moan. He feels like a string on a lyre, stretched out and ready, his whole body vibrating in time with Damen’s hand. 

Laurent buries his hands in his hair just to have something to hold onto, it’s going to be a tangled mess but he can’t find it in himself to care right now.

Damen scissors his fingers and pulls out for a second. Laurent’s cock is fully hard and leaking against the sheets under him. Mercifully he doesn’t have much time to contemplate the situation before Damen is pushing in slowly, fucking him open as Laurent gasps.

By the time Damen starts fucking him in earnest, Laurent is out of his mind with lust. Damen feels incredible inside him, moving in and out, so big that he drives every other thought out of Laurent’s head and all he can think about is Damen’s cock where it’s stretching him open and sending jolts of pleasure all the way up his spine.

He lies there and takes what Damen gives him. Slow, teasing thrusts, then thorough, methodical, driving Laurent crazy. With his legs still tangled, Laurent doesn’t have much leverage to move back against Damen even though he wants to, wants more, wants to feel it. 

It’s not enough for Damen either, apparently, as he makes a noise of frustration and pulls out completely. Laurent tries not to whimper at the loss of sensation. Before Laurent has a chance to wonder what he’s doing, Damen shifts back, pulls Laurent’s trousers away and flips Laurent over onto his back in one, fluid movement. 

They’re facing each other now, and it’s the first time Laurent has actually seen Damen this whole time. Laurent’s face is flushed and sweaty from the pillow, his hair a mess, his cock painfully hard against his belly. Damen takes it all in greedily, running his hands over Laurent’s body like he expects him to suddenly disappear. 

Without saying anything Damen takes one of Laurent’s knees in his hand and pushes it up to Laurent’s chest. Laurent lets him. Damen is staring at him with some kind of expression Laurent can’t quite place deep in his eyes. He hooks Laurent’s leg over his shoulder and pushes in.

 _"Oh,"_ Laurent breathes, and covers his mouth with his hand to stop any more incriminating words from escaping.

Laurent reaches up his spare hand to Damen's hair, pulling just enough to hurt. Face to face he feels completely exposed, unable to hide. He imagines his ribs cracking open and Damien reaching in to stroke his still-beating heart with a sword-callused finger.

The angle is intense, it feels impossibly good. Laurent arches up to meet Damen’s thrusts and he has to bite down on his knuckles to stop himself crying out.

Damen sees this and moves a hand to Laurent’s mouth without breaking his rhythm. Gently, he moves Laurent’s hand out of the way and leans down to kiss him. It’s unexpected. Damen works Laurent’s mouth open, deep soft and tender. Laurent twists his hand into Damen’s hair and comes without being touched, whimpering into Damen’s mouth.

And that’s when he wakes up.

* * *

“And that’s when I woke up,” says Laurent to Damen, who is staring at him transfixed. 

Damen swallows. “And had you...” he casts about for a suitable metaphor, “reached completion?”

Laurent rolls his eyes. His face is a little flushed, or maybe it’s just the heat. “Yes,” he says quietly. “It was barely dawn. I washed quickly and left to go hit something very hard with a sword. You were still sleeping peacefully on your pallet not five feet away.”

Damen shakes his head, a look of disbelief in his eyes. “I had no idea.” Then he catches hold of Laurent’s hand where it’s resting on the ground. “Laurent,” he sounds serious, “you know that I would have never... Back then I wouldn’t have dared even to touch you, I would never have done anything you didn’t want.”

“But I did want it,” Laurent looks him in the eye, half smiling. “I couldn’t admit it. I wanted you.”

Damen picks up his hand and kisses the palm. 

“You have me,” he says simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, as always feedback much appreciated!


End file.
